


Monolithic

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: A monolith is discovered.





	Monolithic

Lizbeth looked past the jungle ferns and trees, the calls of the birds above her grew silent, the humidity became less unbearable, and her thirst was quenched. He eyes pierced through the greenery.

In the distance, she could see the monolith. Too far for her to even identify the color. She walked toward it.

The bushes at her legs hampered her movement, pushing her, begging her not to go. The branches of the trees and the vines hanging from them whipped at her arms, disciplining her for choosing to advance. She stepped through the mud with as much mind as she paid the concrete back home, mobs of buzzing mosquitoes no more noteworthy than the exhaust from a car.

The stone monument was black. It stood erect upon a sandstone boulder, rooted in it rather than planted in it. No plant life grew near the boulder and the sounds of nature ceased in its presence.

No ruffling of leaves or snapping of twigs could be heard. No cawing of bird, buzzing of insects, or the distant call of some foreign mammal.

Pebbles on the ground moved, jumping millimeters off the ground at most. Nearly inconspicuous if not for the amount of pebbles, all moving in a waving motion away from the monolith.

Lizbeth climbed the sandstone boulder and stood before the black monument. Deep grooves ran along its surface, illustrating the stone with images of a sun, large and boiling. A serpent sprang from its corona, reaching toward a three supplicant humans with it's mouth agape. Beneath them more humans carrying gifts made their way downward, tossing them in a pond.

A great fish devoured these gifts, changing them as they passed through it. Upon excretion, there was another human.

And that human stood upon the Earth.

Lizbeth extended a hand, touching the monolith. The surface rippled like water at her touch, giving only slight resistance as she pushed in.

She pushed further, the thought that her hand should be projected from the back not crossing her mind. Not until she was immersed.


End file.
